Rest Room Winchester
by SpadePariah
Summary: Dean/Sam One-shot: When Sam follows Dean to a rest stop bathroom outside of a park, Sam gets more than he expected. Dean parks the Impala and slips inside with Sammy following after. The winchesters stand on opposite sides of the bathroom stall wall with a hole between them... what happens next?


**Rest Room Winchester**

 _Dean/Sam Oneshot_

He pulled the keys from the ignition, and tucked them into the baggy sweat pants pocket. The door slammed shit as Dean pulled the hood to his sweatshirt over his head. Crouching over moved swiftly into the park bathroom.

Sam watched as his brother snuck into the building. The younger man crept from behind the tree and followed his older brothers path. Once inside Sam leant against the wall of the entrance, and peeked inside.

Inside were rows of stalls and the faint sounds of slurping and groans. Breathing heavily, Sam watched as Dean pushed into a stall door at the far end of the rest room. The inside was dark only a few of the overhead lights worked. Sam shivered as he stepped inside. He moved quickly to the stall next to the one Dean had locked himself in.

Praying that it was vacant, Sam pushed on the door. A low creak sounded as it opened up for him. The younger man's breathing got deeper his heart began to pound as he entered the stall and quickly locked the door.

Dean stood on the other side, nervously with his hand snug trapped beneath his baggy sweats. His erection throbbing and thick in his fist. Sam approached the wall dividing him from his brother. He crouched down and took a peak on the other side. His mouth watered, and his chest felt tight as he got confirmation that Dean was on the other side.

Sam stood quickly not wanting Dean to recognize him. Sam tucked his fingers in the hole and tapped the rim getting his older brothers attention. Dean pulled the drawstring to his sweats and pushed forward to the hole. Sammy knelt down and looked over as Dean cautiously slid the knit waistband down his hips. The sight of his solid thick member took Sam's breath away. As he held back a gasp of excitement.

Sam noticed immediately that Dean was going commando. When the older brother pushed his solid rod through the hole Sam took it hungrily in his palm. The younger man brought his lips to the head and slowly licked the pre cum off the tip. Dean shook a little as he felt the slight tickle. Dean's pre juice started beading at the tip almost instantly as he cleaned it off. Sam wrapped his lips around the round head and drew back softly, sucking back the saltiness that dripped from Dean's dick,

Sammy run his tongue along the underside of the shaft, and took the length deep. He locked his jaw and sucked back harshly when he reached the base. Almost expertly, he began to devour his brother's shaft.

Dean trembled as he let his sweats fall down his thighs, and pool around his ankles. Low grunts and sighs escaped with his breath. He laid his palms flat against the stalls wall. His ass cheeks clenched together tightly, while his legs buckled parted on their own. Dean thrusted his cock farther in to the hole. He grew weak and ached to go deeper into the mystery man's mouth.

"Oh fuck! Yeah Dean!" Sammy thought as he worked his mouth around his brothers now throbbing rock hard cock. He could hear Dean on the other side whimper and groan. He could feel that his brother was enjoying it the way that he began to push harder against the wall.

Dean unzipped his hoodie and let it hang off his bare chest. He threw himself against the wall and pushed as far as he could into his brother's hungry mouth. His eyes closed tight, his jaw hung loose, he stood with his hard dick hanging out, pressed against the steel wall murmuring nonsense. Yes' and Oh gods fell from Dean's mouth. "Keep going man." He whispered.

Sam, hearing the command in Dean's wanting and deep tone brought a jolt of excitement to his concealed manhood. He felt the moist leak of his pre cum as it soaked his boxers. Sam's mouth watered and he began to drool over his brother's thick shaft. He swallowed back and aggressively sucked back on his big brother.

Dean was star struck, the vibration of his mystery mans hums made his dick throb and his body shakes. It was a total loss of control letting this guy take him by the balls. He felt the burn building and the heat spread through him. He started slamming himself into the wall, his ass clenched tight. Unable to speak Dean pushed himself hard into the stall.

Sam had his brother deep in his mouth and could feel the tip brush his throat. He locked tighter and drew back harsher as Dean's grunts got deeper. Sam gripped his own cock buried in his jeans. He kept swallowing back as his mouth watered around his brother's length. He swallowed and instantly felt Dean swell inside his mouth.

Dean's balls drew together tightly and he threw himself forward as best he could. Sam pushed forward swallowing Dean whole. Dean erupted in Sammy's mouth; he quivered and released a heavy sigh. Sam heard as his brother slapped his palm against the wall. He sucked harder and drank Dean's hot thick stream, his seed flooding in fast and in long streams. Sam swallowed greedily like drinking from a hose.

Dean's emptied himself in big loads. Sam couldn't bring himself to pull his brothers shaft from his mouth. He resumed to lick and stroke the thick length kissing the head while tending to the sticky stream that continued to drip. Dean was lightheaded and stood there with his dick in the hole for his mystery date to continue to enjoy.

Sam unfastened his belt and pulled the button to his fly. He rose up still with a mouth full of Dean and lowered his pants. He stood up and held on tightly to his brother's erection still solid. Sammy dropped his boxers and backed up, aligning himself to the head of his brother's shaft.

"What are you doing..."? Dean whispered in surprise.

Sam ignored the question and proceeded to push back. His jaw hung open as he felt Dean penetrate him. The thick head pushed in already filling up Sam.

"Dude..." Dean whispered lustfully.

Unable to move and not wanting to pull out Dean felt himself growing again as he entered the tight space.

"This felt so amazing." Sam thought, "Dean fits so perfectly."

The younger brother stated to push back and aggressively started working himself around the wide shaft. Dean began to push into the hot tight hole. His brother was fucking Sam amazingly, when he felt Dean speed up he could hold back the nut anymore. Crouched over Sam spilled himself on to the floor.

Dean was trembling as he gyrated. He felt it coming it left him weak in the knees. Once Sam relived himself he clenched down on the sensitive shaft drawing out another rush of bliss from his brother. Dean didn't know what to do. He was snug deep inside. When he was close he just let it go filling his man with another hot load.

The two just held their position for a minute before Dean pulled out. Sam waited until he heard Dean pull up his pants before doing the same. The older man zipped his hoodie and exited the stall. Sam waited until he heard the footsteps die out before leaving himself.

Dean pulled his phone from the glove box when he got back in the impala, and started typing out a message to Sam.

"On my way back." then he hit send.

Sam's phone went off and he stopped at the door of the restroom. Pulling the phone from his jacket pocket he read the text and heard the Rumble of the impala as Dean drove away.

"I wrote this a while ago. It's still a bit unfinished but read and review if you would want to have it finished."


End file.
